Datei:JBB 2015 8tel-Finale 3 8 - Johnny Diggson vs FEAR (prod. by Creepa Vid. by RM-Musik)-0
Beschreibung Johnny Diggson: Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/johnnydiggson Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6zdbQJWRt21gLFqQ_xz1BQ RM-Musik (Video): https://www.facebook.com/RMmusik https://www.facebook.com/eazea28 https://www.facebook.com/raptusdo Creepa (Beat): https://www.facebook.com/CreepaBeats Gio, Luke & Ansen (Mische): https://www.facebook.com/GioRap90 https://www.facebook.com/AllesWirdLuke https://www.facebook.com/Mr.Ansen Part 1: mich interessiert der faggot da nen scheiß, alter komm... bevor ich deine runde guck, guck ich nen teylan vs. smeils marathon sehr geehrter verlierer, die wackness von dir ist nicht mehr therapierbar bist ne legende im jbb - der schlechtester rapper der jemals hier war fear.. he? ok, echt nicht so doof willst gar nicht verstecken dass du angst hast und nennst dich gleich so aber weiße die sache ist so mein freund - sich zu fürchten kommt nicht cool - nenn dich doch direkt: "ichscheißemirgraddiehosevoll" digga respekt, ich habe nicht so viel erwartet, fear komm sag es, lös ruhig auf dass johnny diggson, ideal ist schock - ich bin wohl schuldig, aber erzähl doch mal den ganzen kiddies warum du dich fear nennst, wenn du doch offensichtlich ne null bist ich segel über die beats, bekomme fear - geil, wie lustig das ist da passt es ja dass dieser typ, ohnehin nichts anderes außer luft is für mich du weißt dass hier ende für dich ist, wählt mal die 0-8-15 und ich schwörs euch leute man fears handy klingelt bitch HOOK: ey fear, sag bye bye zu dem turnier, was für favorit deine quali wurde abgelehnt deine fanbase hat dann protestiert und julien genervt und der spasti hat dann nachgegeben alle checken mails, sind dabei, außer fear - der war da eigentlich schon aussortiert tja, nutte du hast ja auch nichts drauf und dein platz da ist geklaut, und dein platz da ist geklaut, ist geklaut, ist geklaut, ist geklaut Part 2: keiner nimmt dir dein gangsta gelaber ab, fear, wirkt leider halt wie diverse wenn er sagt dass er so krass viele weiber knallt sagst nigga, das klingt ziemlich seltsam und spielst mit knarren tupac dreht sich schon im grab um, benzon will sich bleachen lassen gründe - hast du keine zum lachen trägst ne selfmade-jacke doch selfmade sind bei dir spast nur deine orgasmen du bringst löcher in der fresse mit -gangsta- denn du erregst mit deinem ausehn nichts anderes als öffentliches ärgernis wir hatten nen rappenden schwamm, ich schätze sowas wollte fear, auch einmal ausprobiern und kam dann als rappende vogelscheuche du gehst in clubs, und wie? du machst dir da bräute klar? glaub ich nicht, da wärst du ja noch mit ner gio maske erfolgreicher johnny gibt dir derbe bitch und nicht nur wegen deinem sprachfehler beschwerst du dich er ® wär viel zu schwer für dich klicks, aber als rapper bist du wack... weißt du wie man sowas nennt nutte? wreckingballeffekt so ein fetter schwarzer balken obwohl du n kleinen penis hast du kannst dich sogar hinterm komma verstecken wien nebensatz HOOK: ey fear, sag bye bye zu dem turnier, was für favorit deine quali wurde abgelehnt deine fanbase hat dann protestiert und julien genervt und der spasti hat dann nachgegeben alle checken mails, sind dabei, außer fear - der war da eigentlich schon aussortiert tja, nutte du hast ja auch nichts drauf und dein platz da ist geklaut, und dein platz da ist geklaut, ist geklaut, ist geklaut, ist geklaut Part 3: julien merkte dass du klickst hast, klar, weil du seit jahren bei jedem noch so schwulen battleturnier mitmachst bist nun dabei, weil er die zahlen gesehen hat, du warst zu wack und sicherlich kein bürokratischer fehler faggot gib auf du bist als rapper halt wack, verkauf kein merch, du sollst dich schämen, julien fand dich sogar schlechter als kaaax aber wie rappst du auch? das klingt wie aytees flow, du gehörst nichtmal ins mini jbb, sondern in die miniplaybackshow du wirst behindert gebattled -oh- weil das stärkste an dir ganz sicher nicht vor, sondern hinter der cam ist eyo, dein flow find ich arm, egal - du holst dir nen kran und puncht mit objektiven, slowmotion und drohnenaufnahmen bei dir klingt jeder verse gleich, jeder verse fear, du bist profillos (profi los) so wie miss natalie portman, bitch, wenn leon stirbt ey wenn johnny mit dir fertig ist, dann rollt dein kopf mit deinem r gleich mit, und jetzt geh sterben bitch HOOK: ey fear, sag bye bye zu dem turnier, was für favorit deine quali wurde abgelehnt deine fanbase hat dann protestiert und julien genervt und der spasti hat dann nachgegeben alle checken mails, sind dabei, außer fear - der war da eigentlich schon aussortiert tja, nutte du hast ja auch nichts drauf und dein platz da ist geklaut, und dein platz da ist geklaut, ist geklaut, ist geklaut, ist geklaut Kategorie:Videos